


live fast, die young, bad boys do it well

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, haikyuu!! kink meme, iT'S... SMUT BUT NOT LIKE GRAPHIC SMUT..... BC IM ACE AND WEAK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... fill for the hq kink meme...</p><p>prompt: </p><p>"Noya and Ennoshita are friendly during practice, but hardly we-hang-out-after-school friendly and definitely not we-have-wild-unprotected-sex-in-the-locker-room-after-everyone's-gone-home friendly. But, hey, you think you know a person.</p><p>Basically just all the second years being cute friends during practice, but Noya and Ennoshita going ham on each other after dark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	live fast, die young, bad boys do it well

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i have never written any kind of smut before and i'm also ace as hell so don't expect... much... please.......... 
> 
> please appreciate the double entendres i put in here without noticing

“Nice receive, Ennoshita!” Nishinoya yells from across the gym. Ennoshita ignores him and gets in position for another ball.

“It’s kind of impressive that he saw that from way over there,” Narita says, pausing to dodge a stray ball and nodding at Hinata’s hasty apology. “He’s got pretty good eyes.”

Kinoshita briefly notes the way Ennoshita grimaces slightly and looks away for a split second. “Don’t you two get along pretty well?” He doesn’t need to add that Ennoshita is practically Nishinoya’s designated supervisor at this point and thus holds the unspoken responsibility of keeping Nishinoya on a figurative leash. Ennoshita himself can’t count the times he’s had to play fetch for Daichi because of it.

Ennoshita rubs the back of his neck and smiles weakly. “No, we do. Being around him is just,” He trails off and the curve of his lips flattens out. “Draining.”

Shimizu blows the whistle and Coach Ukai signals the end of practice, which puts an effective stop to the conversation. Tanaka thumps them all on the back as he passes by and smiles wide. It’s eerily reminiscent of a shark, but Kinoshita chooses not to comment on it right then and there. “Want to grab a bite to eat after this?” Tanaka asks.

“Yeah, sure,” Narita says, picking up his water bottle. Kinoshita nods.

Ennoshita squints at the clock on the gym wall and shrugs apologetically. “Sorry, not today. The math test is tomorrow.” He slides open the gym door and lets the rest of the club file out in an uneven line of sweaty teenage boys.

“Alright,” Tanaka says, clearly unconcerned by the impending math test. “See you, Ennoshita.” He jogs a little to catch up with Nishinoya, and Kinoshita glances sideways at Ennoshita.

“Do you even need to study for tomorrow’s test?” he asks dryly. “You’re Mr. College Prep, after all.”

“I’ve been slacking off lately,” is all Ennoshita says before he heads into the clubroom.

Kinoshita and Narita watch him go. “I still don’t think he actually needs the review,” Narita sighs, tilting his head slightly.

“He tends to overwork himself,” Kinoshita reminds him. “Personally, I could probably think of better ways to spend my high school career than studying, but hey, to each his own, right?”

“Right,” Narita says, and the two of them follow after Tanaka.

 

 

By now it’s dark – the days are getting shorter. Ennoshita is already starting down the road when he reaches into his bag for his cell phone and finds empty space instead. “Great,” he huffs, turning around to go back to school. 

Thankfully, nobody on campus locks up until eight – he estimates it’s around seven-ten. On his way to the clubroom, though, he starts feeling kind of apprehensive, like there’s someone following him. Ennoshita isn’t really afraid of the dark or evil creatures of the night, but he is admittedly a little tense after several instances of snapping twigs and footfalls so light they might have belonged to a child. 

He’s two feet from the stairs when he hears _it_ and his blood runs colder than a flagpole in winter – out of all the things that go bump in the night and dangers in the dark, he thinks that this might be the most threatening out of all of them. 

“Chikara!” Ennoshita cringes inwardly at the (loud, too loud) use of his first name and briefly debates the advantages of running away versus running up the stairs, but doesn’t have time to act on either. Something (someone, but he isn’t ready to acknowledge that yet) lands on his back and he loses his balance, barely missing the stairs when he falls with a heavy thump on the ground. Ennoshita turns slowly, unable to deny the horror of his situation.

Nishinoya’s got his arms wrapped around Ennoshita’s waist and doesn’t seem to have any intentions of letting go. “You totally ignored me during practice today, Chikara,” he says with a cheeky smile while pretending to be upset. He rests his chin on Ennoshita’s chest and pouts. “That was pretty mean of you.”

“You’ve been jumping me after practice this entire week,” Ennoshita says disinterestedly. “I was actually going to go home and get some work done for once. You know, school work? Does that mean anything to you? Anything at all?” 

Noya’s smile freezes and he looks shiftily to the side. “I’d really rather do you than homework,” he mutters after a suspicious pause, looking up with hopeful eyes through (unnecessarily) long lashes. 

“I can’t believe you just said that,” Ennoshita says, momentarily torn between disgust and disdain. He decides they’re pretty much the same thing and settles for struggling to pry Nishinoya off of him. “Anyway, you should probably-“

He yelps when he feels Noya’s hand reaching under the hem of his shirt and yanks it away, backing away towards the stairs. “We’re outside on a school campus,” he hisses, instinctively looking around for possible witnesses to their possible debauchery. “I didn’t know you were an exhibitionist!”

“Well, the clubroom’s locked already,” Noya says with a put-out look on his face. “Do you want to do it somewhere else?” His small hands creep under the shirt again until they’re just barely grazing Ennoshita’s hipbones. Ennoshita is suddenly acutely aware that Nishinoya is sprawled between his legs and giving him a _look_.

 He gives in.

  
  
Ten minutes later, they’re literally on the verge of stripping down and fucking right there in the landing of the staircase.

“If you wanted stairs, we could have just stayed where we were,” Noya says between shallow breaths; hands on Ennoshita’s shoulders and his fingers tightening in the fabric of his shirt. Ennoshita doesn’t say anything for a moment and Noya laces his fingers together behind Ennoshita's neck, relaxing against the wall. It’s short-lived though; he feels the feather-light pressure of Ennoshita’s breath by his ear and then Ennoshita’s covering Noya’s jawline and throat with small, teasing kisses that stop just shy of satisfaction. He squirms and regrets allowing Ennoshita to find out just how sensitive his neck area was. “You-“

He cuts him off by planting his mouth right below Noya’s collarbone and sucking viciously hard enough to leave an embarrassingly red hickey. Noya inhales involuntarily and digs crescent moons into the nape of Ennoshita’s neck, twisting a little to avoid his mouth. Ennoshita’s got him pinned to the wall and he looks up from Noya’s collarbones. His lips look soft and pink and –

“Do you want me to stop?” he asks, and Noya kind of hates him for how irritatingly pleasant his voice is.

“N-no,” Noya breathes, annoyed at his own stutter. “You could quit being a tease, though.”

Ennoshita hums noncommittally and keeps kissing Noya’s neck, but his hands slide down and press provocatively between the shorter boy’s legs. Noya shudders, makes a distinctly frustrated sound in the back of his throat and pulls off both his shorts and Ennoshita’s, understanding that Ennoshita wasn’t going to do a damn thing unless Noya did it first. “Just,” he pants, pushed up against the wall, ass on the floor, and legs spread; ready, waiting, _wanting_ , “fuck me already.”

It’s seven-twenty and they’re about to have unprotected sex in the back staircase on a school night (there’s a math test tomorrow and he vaguely registers that he definitely isn’t going to get any studying done tonight) – Ennoshita obliges.

His hands are positioned firmly on the inside of Noya’s thighs and he rocks his hips forward, slowly; he’s barely an inch in when Noya’s breathing becomes unsteady and shaky – so he presses on, silently thanking horny sex enthusiasts everywhere for the invention of lube. “You okay?” he asks, somewhat concerned by Noya’s squirming.

“Fine,” he says, sounding strained. His cheeks are flushed and he’s biting his lip; his nails are already scratching into Ennoshita’s back. Ennoshita is momentarily distracted, but Noya hisses and he presses forward again.

Nishinoya’s loud on the court and even louder during sex – Ennoshita drops his weight and shifts the angle of his hips and Nishinoya groans; low and needy, eyes hazy and breath labored. “Chikara,” he whispers, the name hitching in his throat.

“I know, Yuu,” Ennoshita says, and rocks sharply against Noya, the force of it pushing Noya’s back against the cold wall. He sways his hips again; faster, harder – Noya’s a shivering wreck beneath him, panting his name between hoarse breaths and heated moans. The floor is cold and hard beneath his palms but Nishinoya is soft and warm and he’s - it’s indescribably hot. Ennoshita slams into him one more time, eyes on Nishinoya’s flushed face and parted lips.

Noya whimpers loudly, body twitching and chest heaving, scratching frantically into Ennoshita’s back. “Please,” he breathes, trying to keep as quiet as possible lest a teacher investigate. “Just – “ Noya arches his back, pressing close enough to Ennoshita to feel the heat from his skin, and lets out a long, drawn out whine that degenerates into senseless panting.

He nearly buckles then and there, but recovers enough to roll his hips against Noya – he doesn’t expect Noya to grab the back of his head and drag him into a sloppy kiss that’s more of a collision than anything. Noya kisses him in the spaces between his gasps and clings to him like a lifeline – Ennoshita kisses him until they’re both red and raw and bruised and desperate. He thrusts in one last time and Nishinoya practically keens, twitching and shaking and pressed up tight against Ennoshita’s chest. He falters a little and comes with a quiet sigh; brought over by Noya’s frenzied motion. Directing a wry look at Noya, he stops to catch his breath for a little while and idly traces circles on Noya’s neck. “I hope that was worth failing your math test,” he deadpans.

Noya’s still caught up in post-coital bliss and so Ennoshita waits for a few more minutes. When Nishinoya blinks and grins at him, Ennoshita rolls his eyes and helps him up to a more comfortable sitting position.

“That was definitely worth failing the math test,” Nishinoya says breathily, and pecks him on the mouth before Ennoshita has time to react. He beams widely. “So are you free after practice tomorrow?”

Ennoshita stares at him. “We’ve been fucking after practice for a week straight and you’re still not satisfied?”

Noya shrugs and loops his arms around Ennoshita’s neck. “I could go for another round, but I figured I’d let you rest.” He gives him a mischievous smirk. “Seeing as you’ve got no stamina and all.” Ennoshita removes himself from Noya and makes as if to leave – Noya latches on to him, not looking contrite in the least. “Okay, I’m sorry, so please stay,” he says, bumping his nose against Ennoshita’s.

“I’ll blame you for anything that happens tomorrow,” Ennoshita grouses half-heartedly, but sits down next to him anyway. The floor is chilly but Noya is still radiating warmth and he takes advantage of it, cuddling as close to the shorter boy as possible. 

“You couldn’t fail that math test if you tried, Chikara,” Nishinoya says, a little exasperated.

 

 

Surprising absolutely no one, Ennoshita does not fail the math test the next day. He also doesn’t get home until late into the night. The two may or may not be mutually inclusive.

**Author's Note:**

> im so mortified rn


End file.
